Chosen
by Taylor-Rose021
Summary: I never used to think much of it before everything happened. Taylor Rose finds out heavy information that changes her life for ever. is she the Chosen one? Can she keep her relationship or is the lust of lohk to much. please subscribe for more chapters
1. Chapter 1

I never used to think much of it before everything happened. The first time I felt it was when I was sixteen. This new feeling was weird it made me want to smile it made me want to cry and made me think of everyone out there that I love and are longing to see. This felling was something that I couldn't describe what it was? Was it happiness? Was it longing? Was it sadness? Was it all of these together. I truly won't know I just know that it made me realise one thing there is something more in life.

Chapter 1

My life is average never changed nothing exciting has ever happened in this little town called James everyone knows everyone and everyone goes to the same high school and if someone dies the whole town goes. The only high school here is called knights of James named after some guy back in the ancient days who won a war and became famous. My mums calling my name I've always hated my name Taylor Rose it's so basic I wish it was a something for just girls like Britney or even just rose its self but no its just Taylor Rose. As I got up I looked at my mirror hanging beside my bed I've always hated my wavy dark brown hair with my hazel green eyes and tanned colour skin it never obeys when I want it too like right now its frizzy and needs a wash but I have to hurry down to our dinner with the Jenkins.

I've always admired Mr Jenkins with his witty sense of humour and sophisticated accent and also he's good looks, I think that's where Rob gets his striking good looks and wittiness from. Looking at his mum he has heaps of the same features like light hazel green eyes just lighter than mine with light blond hair from mum and overall good looks from both parents he was a very handsome young man altogether, but me and Rob have been close since we were young actually when they first moved to James from Stallings I was the first person to become Robs friend but not like now he has many friends he is very popular now with all the girls wanting him. "Hi Taylor" Rob says "How are you" "Good" I reply but not asking the same. My mum comes in "you've come out of your cave Taylor bear" that's my nickname she's called me since I was young never liked it. "Well teas ready everyone, where's Harry" mum says "Oh he had a school play to rehearse" Miss Jenkins Replies. "Oh that's good of him he's stated your school now aye Taylor bear his growing big now just like his older brother. "Rob" gives her a not so enthusiastic smile" When you guys go home take some food and pudding for him and tell him we said hi, and sorry but Liam isn't going to make it either he has to finish some work at the office" Dad's always coming home late he isn't finishing work he's at the pub with some mates but mum only wants me and her to know that. "That's fine'' Mr Jenkins says " "a man needs to bring home the bacon" "So Taylor" he says "Robert told me your taking art and paint some seriously good pieces of art ''" Oh you said that Robert? I wouldn't call them seriously good pieces of art more like mucking around doddles". "Well from what Robert has told me you're pretty talented. I would love to see one sometime". "Well thank you Mr Jenkins your be welcome to see my 'doddles' any time''. "How much times have I told you just call me Cory. After tea me and Rob were on dishes duty which gave us some time to talk we haven't been talking since I started dating Phoenix. "So how's football going" I ask "Good I'm so glad I started playing it really bops up you popularity points"." How has dating Phoenix been''? He said he's name with slight disgust. Rob and Phoenix sort of don't get along after Rob slept with Phoenix ex-Girlfriend Maya. Well that's what Rob said, and then Phoenix went out with me after he dumped Maya, Rob best friend. "Good" I reply "I've never felt so good". Rob looked at me and his tough laid back attitude it changed and he looked at me and said" Why are you breaking my heart? You know I hate this guy but you went out with him anyway. If you knew some of the stuff I knew that he does you wouldn't be saying what you just said" "Stop" I tell him. "Phoenix does nothing wrong and he's good to me, just because you guys don't like each other doesn't mean I won't still like you as a friend and love Phoenix" wow I've never said it out loud that I love him and I wish I didn't say it out loud in front of Rob. "Rob looked at me in Disgust I've known you Most of your life and you say you like me and love that idiot when you guys have basically just met each other and I've known you for ever. Just at that moment my mum walked in' 'what's all this yelling?" "Nothing" I said then Rob quickly said "I was just leaving".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mum and I wave our guest home mum saying to give Harry heaps of pudding saying he deserves it for his hard work. Seeing as they live on the other side of town now we can't  
>just go over and say hi to Harry. With one guest missing 'Rob' in their car they drove off with one beep of the horn. Rob left catching a ride with a mate that lived down the<br>street home not wanting to explain to his parents why he wanted to leave. Mum and I walk into the house and I knew as soon as they left she would ask "Taylor Rose what happened between you and Robert Jenkins?" "He said something about Phoenix and I got a little offended" I reply "you and Robert used to be so close and when he comes around after us not seeing him in almost half a year you guys argue?" "Well mum I guess were not that close anymore" and as I said that I turned around and went to my room. I brushed my teeth splashed my face with ice cold water hoped into my pj's and fell on to my bed. What a night! I knew only one person that could make this all better Phoenix i looked at my cell phone sure enough Phoenix. "Hey babe just wondering what you're up to I and some mates are going out tonight and I'm just wondering if you would like to come x ? I text Back" Sorry locked up at home no way I can come ,see you tomorrow at school love Taylor xox" As I sent the text I hear a tap at my window only Phoenix's does I run to the window open my curtain and sure enough there's my knight and shining armour crouching there with his sky blue eyes ,black shaggy hair and pale white skin he's looking at me then waves and I go out of my daydream and open the window as I open it he greets me with a kiss upon my lips it's a soft kiss when he stops he jumps in and shuts the window "I missed you" he says "I was hoping for you to come out but when you didn't text me back I came over and cancelled my plans to go out I didn't want to go without you." Instead of kissing him I kissed him a long and hard kiss I could feel his muscles and his abs tighten up I've never kissed him like this before. In between long gasps i said "I've never been so close to someone like I have been with you" That's when he cut me off and said "to be quiet and just soak up this little bit of time we had together." I didn't get it? "The other reason I came was to tell you that I won't be coming to school this week or the next me and my family have to sort things out in Stallings" I let go of him and looked at him he looked at me with his sky blue eyes that I couldn't resist and was one of the things that attracted me to him in the first place "So you will still ring me"? "Ahh no" "Where we are going there will be no signal and the closest signal is about an hour away, so I won't be calling you" "So this is more like a goodbye?" "Pretty much but I'm not going for ever 'tayy" When he called my tayy I wanted to cry but I kept it in till after he left he gave me one last kiss and said "Goodbye" Then left me confused and lonely yearning for his presence .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On Monday i couldn't have been more lonely and depressed than I have ever been no Phoenix it's like he's dumped me on this thing called planet earth and has just left me all alone with no body not even Rob because of what's going on between us when I go to walk up to him he would turn the other way and avoid me in class and in class we sit together he's swapped places with Jacob and sit's by one of his football mates. This left me stuck with Maya Herrings and Stephanie Gresham at lunch. These two girls were the plastics or what people call behind there back the sluts of Knights of James High School. The only reason they are pretending to be my friend is because my boyfriend and best friend are one of the two hottest and popular guys at school and they think that hanging out with me will make them a little bit cooler. Maya and Stephanie have dated nearly about all the guys in the football team including Phoenix and Rob which is a real downer because I can't stand the fact that maybe Phoenix has kissed Maya or the fact that me and Rob are separating because he spends all his name with Stephanie or Maya and he's not with me . As I'm sitting there watching the time tick away wondering when this hell of a day's going to end and also listening to Maya and Stephanie talk about some girl called Liana and how awful her hair and clothes are some person yells out "help, help he's coughing out blood" I look around no one seems to be hearing this kid i get this feeling inside my stomach and I don't know what type of feeling it is I don't know if I'm happy or sad or excited this feeling I only get this feeling once out of the blue moon and also when I'm painting but all I know is that I have to go to whoever is yelling because this feeling I've got makes me think that it's not good and some ones in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I run over to a crowded little bunch of kids one girls crying one kid runs away screaming as I get a closer look I see a guy named Tohi huddled over a boy I can't seem to see who he's holding all I know is that he's saying that it's going to be ok as I get a better look I see a kid who looks like he's at least 13 with blond hair a freckled face his eyes closed and blood coming out of his mouth and his nose was bleeding I know that face from anywhere its Harry Jenkins.

I crouch down tears falling from my eye's I've known this kid since he was in diapers now he's in front of me his eyes closed I touch him everyone looking at me I feel for a pulse there is none he's, he's I was about to say it but I'm pushed out of the way from a teacher and worst of all Rob. Rob's yelling at Harry to "wake up" to "stop playing around" and that "it's not funny" Robs shaking him telling him to "stop acting", the teacher tells Rob that his gone and Rob just starts yelling at him to "wake up" to "stop playing around." He's punching him now the teachers grab Rob and tell him to calm down Rob's fighting them off telling them to "leave him alone" the teachers have won and Robs sitting there crying , I go to grab Rob but I'm pulled back from another teacher I yell at them telling them "I can help him" so they let me go as I go to Rob he pushes me away and tells me to "never touch him again" I tell him "it's just your anger talking" but he yells" "Is it just anger talking Taylor is it now that Phoenix is on holiday now you want to come to me but no Taylor not this time why don't you go run to him oh that's right he's gone" I start to cry and then he sees the hurt in my eyes and looks away as I step back Maya steps in holding Rob telling him it's going to be ok he's not pushing her away? Maya looks at me gives me a slight grin then goes back to comforting Rob.

I ran to the girls toilets and cried. I wish Phoenix was here so he could tell me everything's alright and that Rob was just angry and in grief I wish i could kill Maya I knew they went out but why did he push me away and not Maya he doesn't even like her. Have I not been his friend forever and what did he mean now you come to me. Catching the bus home I was confused, tired and in grief I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.

I knew before I even went home that nobody will be there because dad will still be at the pub and mum will be at the Jenkins. She left a huge not on the bench "When you get home please catch a ride over to the Jenkins and have tea before you come it's in the oven you need to come for Rob" The last bit went in my head and was repeating itself and then I will think back to when I did try to help him and he pushed me away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't even know why I went to the Jenkins, Rob is nowhere to be seen and everybody's hysterical my mum and Mrs Jenkins are howling everyone is rushing around and trying to get everything set up and I'm just in the way. There's one person missing besides Rob Mr Jenkins. I knew exactly where I would find him sitting there on Harry's bed holding his Baseball bat. "Hi uh Mr Jenkins I mean Corry sorry if I'm interrupting anything do you need anything?" "Sit down Taylor" he pats the empty spot next to him, I sit down awkwardly not trying to mess up Harrys neat bed he was a pretty clean teenager something you don't see every so often. He's room was so boyish but tidy he had all his baseball trophy's to the side he's drama trophy's to the other side and then a desk with a laptop and a book shelf with pictures of his friends and surprisingly a picture with him me and Rob at his Fifth birthday party and we are wearing clown hats and making goofy faces. I wish I could go back to those days when it was just us with no care in the world. Mr Jenkins was just sitting there staring at the floor holding the Baseball bat so tight I thought that it might break I was just about to ask him if he wanted anything to drink or eat when we were interrupted by arguing. I knew who it was straight away Rob has just come back and Mrs Jenkins is growling him for not coming home straight away he's saying that he's sick of this house hold and that Harry died just to get out of here to leave her, this was a very mean thing to say Mrs Jenkins just started Howling again. "That's not going to bring him back is it?'' Rob said. He was not acting like himself he has never spoken to his mother like that , the only bad thing he said to her was "what" instead of "pardon" one time so this is truly not Rob it's like an alien has come and stolen him away and swapped him with someone else. As he went to his room he past his brothers room seeing me and he's dad I quickly stand up and go to him he looks at me with utter disgust and carries on walking to his room, I look back at Mr Jenkins it's like he herd none of that it's like he's in his own little bubble and no one can reach him.

I've Followed Rob down the hall he knows I'm following him so when he reaches his bedroom door he slams it right in my face this leaves my alone in the hallway and no way would he open the door for me so I just sit down on the ice cold ground and think of what Phoenix would be doing right now and why I can't call him or way I can't just be with him right now and get away from this horrible place. I've been sitting in the cold dim hallway for about ten minutes and Rob hasn't come out and I can still hear Mrs Jenkins crying and my mums trying all she's got to calm her down. Then I see Maya wearing a very short black skirt with high knee boots with stocking and a black singlet top showing way too much cleavage which is a very inappropriate outfit for something like this. She goes up to Rob's door Knocks four times and the door opens straight away and Robs standing there he must have had a shower because his hairs wet and he's got no top on he's looking very stunning he doesn't even glance in my direction. Maya grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him hard it must go on for like a minute until she stop's and finally looks at me "oh I didn't even notice you there" she says to me Rob looks at me just noticing that I'm there and finally looks me up and down and then realising that I was just there when him and Maya kissed blushed then looked away. I stood up looking down at myself and wishing I would have chucked something better on than jeans and a jersey. I walk out of the hallway with Maya and Rob just staring at me I didn't even say a word Rob says something but I ignore him I've already tried to say sorry but now our friendship is truly broken I'm better hanging out all by myself than with him and his slut of a girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Phoenix

Taylor is all I can think about what might be going through her head Harry wasn't supposed to die that was a major accident one that cost an innocents life I wish she knew everything about me knew my life and not a lie. Our relationship is growing weaker too with me not being there all the time dating her was risky one that could lose my, job but with Rob always getting in the way of our relationship too its harder I've never had a challenge with a guy over a girl this challenging its putting my head in I normally have a girl wanting me in 5 seconds but this one's really gifted. I truly hate Rob he's always in the way of me and Taylor and because she's known him since they were younger it's harder for me because he knows more about her than I do, I remember the first day I saw Taylor she was standing at her locker with Rob it was my first time on the job protecting her I've been guard for a lot of young beautiful Volti but none of them stood out as Taylor did with her brown long beautiful hair and hazel green eyes. I could feel her power something very strong but until the day the Volti are ready then she will know everything but for now it stays a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Going to the Jenkins was horrible the only reason I went was because Harry was a very close friend. He gets buried today, going to school was depressing photos of Harry everywhere and everyone's talking about me and Rob's fight in the canteen and I'm lonely the only people that talk to me are some of the kids in my art class I used to have a lot of friends but when Phoenix came to our school every girl liked him and wanted to go out with him then he asked me out and now everyone envy's me which sucks. Maya said hi to me with her non enthusiastic voice and then turned around and said out loud so that I could hear that her and Rob made hot love and that I was in the hall way perving. "What the hell" I just turned around and ignored her for the rest of the day.

The funeral was long and painful. It's like it's a dream Harry was just going through school going to drama classes and living life and then one day he just unexpectedly died the forensic have no idea how he died it's like he just dropped dead coughing out blood . The priest just finished talking about how this young boy was "taken suddenly and now is in good hands with the all mighty god" and he "would like to give Mr Jenkins time now to say a speech." Mr Jenkins walked up to the stand, it's like he's changed overnight he looks older than normal with huge sags under his eyes and his wittiness and his sophisticated look has just disappeared it was like a rundown Mr Jenkins. "Thanks to everyone that made it to this day of grieve" I looked around and the whole town is here Mr Biddle must have closed up his supermarket to be here and Mrs Summah must have closed up her flower store to be here and my teachers are all here, we really do have a close community. "Harry was a good boy he never did anything bad he helped around town helping the elderly and just overall good to be around" Mr Jenkins was crying now I've never seen this man so down. "Harry meant the world to me and my family and I don't know why he would just suddenly die, I just want to be able to hug him and play baseball with him and to sit through the tortured hour with him while he read out Shakespeare but all of that I wish I could have back all of it and even the hour of Shakespeare and just my son but I know that he's just another body going to be in the ground but his soul will be forever in my heart good bye son " he broke down and so did everyone else but Rob I think he was just putting up a tough act which really wasn't the case, even Maya was crying that was a first I said my own little goodbye to the boy and walked off. He was buried in the James cemetery just like Mr Jenkins said with only me and Rob left. Everyone went back to the Jenkins for dinner and I didn't know where Maya was. Rob and i just stood there looking down at Harry's grave. "You can cry you know it's just me here I know your trying to be tough and all but he was your brother and you can at least shed one tear for him." Rob looked at me "why are you even here Taylor? I thought your be off to be with your boyfriend." "That's enough" I' said, I'm sick of you throwing all the Phoenix jokes at me what's the matter with you? You've been a total jerk ever since the night at my house you have changed I can't even talk to you!" "I'm the one who's changed you need to look in the mirror girl you're the one who's changed ever since you started dating hot shot Phoenix I've been pushed to the side I ask you if you want to hang out but you've made plans with Phoenix and at school I go to say hi but he's always there so I turn around and leave you and even your attitude has changed when he's not here you stay in your room just like your mum say's and when he's here you only want to see him not anyone else!" I never thought that this was how he thought I thought it was him that was moving away but it was me. "Well I'm sorry Rob I didn't think I was changing but I'm way happier now when I'm with him he makes me fell things that I've never felt with someone else." "Did I never make you feel happy?" When Rob said this he's face looked like he was in so much agony I knew he had a crush on me but I thought it was just a teenage faze that would go away. "You did make me feel happy and that's why I love you as a friend but he makes me feel like I'm not alone like he knows how I'm feeling." When I said this he came over to me and just looked at me with his hazel light green eyes I stared into them but if I looked any longer I knew I would of got lost, "I know I can make you feel that too but only if you let me try" and with that he kissed me it was a soft kiss but it was very passionate and going through my head was Phoenix shattered so I stopped and looked down "what's the matter" he said "was it not good"? It was amazing but what about Maya? "I don't even like her I just went out with her to get back at Phoenix, but that failed miserably when he went out with the one girl that means the world to me. I was about to kiss him again when I heard a sniff I turned around and standing there was an angry pissed off Maya.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I left Maya and Rob to sort out there problems I heard Rob tell Maya it's over and that he's sorry if he's hurt her feelings. Wednesday was better than Tuesday beside the fact that everyone knows about what went down at the cemetery and behind my back people are calling me a slut but beside that my day was great. Rob came to school I told him he needs to go home and rest and do whatever but he said he needed to come to school to protect me from Maya and her group of friends. I told him I would be fine but he wouldn't take it Thursday went by really fast and all I could think about was what Phoenix was doing right now properly lying around or something I've never meet his parents and he never talks about them, and I've never been to his house it annoys me because he's always over at my place but I've never set foot in his house. That's something we majorly need to talk about when he gets back.

On Friday when I was walking to my locker I thought I seen Phoenix standing behind me but when I went to turn around nobody was there I've only been a week away from him and I'm hallucinating that he's here what's wrong with me and at night time's i swear he's in my bedroom watching me but that'll be impossible seeing as he's all the way in Stallings. At lunch time I went to the library to look at Phoenix history and at least find out a little bit about him because he isn't going to tell me anything when I searched up his name I got nothing not even a suggestion which was really weird. It was annoying me that I couldn't find nothing about him not even the address to where he lived. I walked out of the library confused and late for class why can't I find anything about him it's like he doesn't exist. I had Art last the only subject that I'm good at. It was somewhere I could take my mine off things and relax. I walked into class and everyone just stared at me and stopped what they were doing; I was greeted by Mrs Vetera, if it was any other teacher and I walked in late I would have got a lateness detention but Mrs Vetera was very nice and now and again I would catch her just staring, it's like she awes me and when I talk to her she talks about Phoenix which is very weird. Today in Art Mrs Vetera was telling as what we were going to do today "Hi class today you have to paint anything that comes into your head it could be a bird, a forest a person and even yourself as long as it's not anything inappropriate you can paint it everything is set up all you have to do is paint." I grabbed my favourite paint brush out of the tins and went to my working space I was next to Acacia she is always quiet in class and just does her work but overall a very nice girl she has long light black hair wears no make-up and still is quiet pretty if I may say and she's fairly outgoing but only to people that are nice to her not like Maya and Stephanie they bully her and take her lunch I stood up to them one time when they tipped yogurt on Acacia but they just looked at me and walked away. I was about to say hi when Mrs Vetera said we had to start. When I started to paint I got that feeling again but only this time it was like running through me like a cheater and I forget where I was this feeling was going to my toes and make them tingle. I could feel my self-painting but it's like I wasn't there. I was in my little world till it started to shake and my name was being called then like a click I was back in class and Mrs Vetera had her hands on my shaking me and the whole class is looking at me and then at my painting, when I turned around and had a look at it I realised why everyone was just staring at it, it was beautiful it had this circle in the middle it was like some kind of symbol and around it was all these different colours twirling and connecting into the middle of the circle creating a pattern it looked like a rainbow but more amazing. I couldn't even remember painting it which was the weird part. After art class finished Mrs Vetera asked me to stay in class I was still shocked about my painting, was it my painting? "So what was it you were trying to paint" Mrs Vetera asked "I literally don't know" I replied " you asked me to paint whatever came to mind and I guess that was it" then Mrs Vetera came back with a weird reply " I've heard about this painting and to see it personally is magnificent no one remembers the painting so it hasn't been repainted in over a 600 hundred years and only the gifted could paint it but they are" Then Mrs Vetera stoped I had no idea what she was talking about but the word gifted was in my head like I've heard it before. Mrs Vetera said she had said too much and it was time for me to go home. I was so confused she's never acted like this before and the word gifted couldn't get out of my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Friday was a confusing day with me finding nothing about Phoenix's family and my amazing painting that I have no idea that I painted and what it meant. On Saturday I went to the town library to search up on Phoenix and his family; the town library should have at least articles about his family. I walked in the library and sitting there was Rob. "Hi" I said wondering what in the world he was doing here. "Hello" he said with a huge smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" "That's what I was just about to ask you" I reply. " oh umm Harry used to hang out here a lot and I just came to see what was so great about it, but being here five seconds I'm not even the slightest interested. Him and i were two different people I'm more sporty and outgoing and he is, I mean 'was' more the brainy type and shy". "Yeah you two were very different but you did share one thing, you guys loved each other." When I said this I regrated even speaking it out loud because he's happy cheerful look went away instantly and I thought he was going to burst out crying. But I knew Rob had a reputation and he wouldn't dare be caught crying again in public not after what happened at the canteen. He looked at me "you didn't say why you were here Taylor." "Oh I umm need to finish off some homework." I lied I knew if I said anything to do with Phoenix he would properly flip but me and him need to talk about what's happening between us because I still love Phoenix and I'm not too keen on having this little relationship thing with Rob too. "I better leave you to study and whatever I have to go, this library's giving me a sore head and I don't want any of the boys to see me here I would get teased till the day I die so bye Taylor." He went to kiss me but I moved my head and he kissed my cheek. "Well bye Taylor and he walked off into the bright daylight.

Now it was game time I had to find out about Phoenix and his family, I searched, and searched, and searched nothing; I went through articles in Stallings and still nothing it's a mystery I couldn't find anything 4 hours went by and I accomplished nothing. I couldn't even find out what school he used to go to. I was tired and it was getting late I was about to pack everything up when I remembered that word Mrs Vetera said yesterday "Gifted." I typed it up and only one thing popped up a little web page about some people called the Volti and how they had great powers and 5 of them were the gifted and had Powers no other Volti had. Until the great Silian cast a war and they were killed because they were no match for Kohl a great lord from the underworld and were slayed. Only a group of people escaped and hid away where Kohl could not find him. The Volti knew they were no match for Kohl and his great power so they cast a spell that a great warrior will defeat the great Kohl and he will have no power because this one will have the power of light. Before they could cast the warrior out to defeat Kohl and his army of darkness he was already there laughing at them they fought but they were no match for him and they were all killed but one. Elizabeth the youngest of all Volti had been knocked out and had serious injuries and was dying and when Kohl was turned away she added her blood and said that this warrior would be no man because of what Men have done to this world already and said that she will one day rise in the new day when Kohl is in hiding and she will find him and kill him. When she finished Kohl saw her and seen what she had done and cut her head off. He tried to find the group that went missing but there power of hiding was strong. When he was resting in his tower one of the bravest and toughest warriors named Helix tied Kohl with the most power fullest rope no person in the world could escape not even Kohl and through him back in to the underworld where he would stay until it opens in 600 hundred more years. Until that day they would hid and train waiting till Kohl comes back again!

The story was so amazing it's like it's real but no way it could be. I packed up all my stuff it was dark now and the library was closing there was nobody in side only the receptionist I walked outside and was greeted with a whip of ice cold wind. I had to catch the bus. I was walking to the bus stop when I pass some kid with his hoddie up I couldn't see his face because he was looking down and texting or something. So I just walked right passed him I could see the bus stop but when I went to turn back and look at the boy he was gone. When I turned around there he was standing right in front of me, I asked him if he was ok but he grabbed me and started to pull me I started screaming and I punched him it seemed to have no effect. I screamed louder and he covered my mouth with his hand I kicked him and pulled all my weight back and it stopped me from going into the direction he was trying to take me he punched me and I got dazed then someone told him to let go of me I've heard this voice before but I was still dazed from the punch to me head. Whoever yelled at him the guy holding me must have been terrified of him because he dropped me and my head hit the ground hard. Feeling unconscious I could see this mysterious man fighting with this kid it was a full on fight I thought the bigger guy would of beat the kid but the kid was putting up a fight then I seen lights I think it was my bus but the little kid disappeared and the big guy came up to me he looked like an angel my vision was blurring and I couldn't see him but he looked a lot like Phoenix then he told me to go to sleep I've heard his voice before. I tried to ask if it was Phoenix but he told me to rest and that everything's alright, when everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up in my bed, with a sore head and not knowing if last night was real or a dream. I touched the back of my head I could feel a bump I don't even know how I got back home I was dressed in my pj's which was very weird too. I looked in my mirror and my hair was triandrous but my face had no bruises. I thought I would of least got a bruise on my face but nothing. I walked down stairs and there was my dad Liam hi I say to him but he was reading the newspaper and didn't even bother to look up at me. "Taylor I didn't even here you come in last night", Mum say's. "Oh umm I was trying to be extra quiet I know how you like your sleep." Mum goes to sleep early because she has to get up at 5 to start work. "Oh well when I woke up to go toilet your door was open and so was your Bedroom window, not sneaking any boys in are we and you never have your bedroom door open?'' Oh I was hot that's why I left the window open and my door must of not been shut properly and opened." "Oh well did you find what you were looking for at the library?" "Umm sort of." Well I better go out and get the shopping see you later." "Oh and Rob called something about going out to see a movie today."

But I know I wasn't going to go out because I'm going to go see Phoenix. I'm one hundred precent that was him last night I want to know what he was doing here and how he got me home and if he changed me into my Pj's which is really embarrassing. Because he isn't answering his phone I just thought maybe I would go see him face to face. But first I need to go ask his friends where he is and how the heck I'm going to get there.

I went to town knowing I would properly see his friends in the mall just hanging out. Sure enough there they were the only one I knew very well was Tyler. "Hi Tyler" I said awkwardly because everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, there was a good 7 or 8 of them. "Hi Taylor haven't seen you around" "Oh umm can I talk to you privately" I didn't want everyone to hear what I was going to ask him because I would sound like a useless girlfriend. "Oh sure." he said, "So what do you need me for?" "I was just wondering if you knew were phoenix and his family are staying because Phoenix told me and I forgot" I lied I didn't want to say he couldn't tell me! "Oh he just said that he was going away for a couple of weeks to some beach with his family" That wasn't much help but I thought I'd just have to look at some beach and maybe I would find him beaches ant that long are they? "Well thank you do you know any one that's going that way today? "No we are going next week but I think that'll be too late because he would already be back." Well thanks' for the help but no I want to go today well goodbye and have fun what you are doing ( Which was just staring at girl's and flirting.

I walked out of the mall wondering how the heck I'm going to go there when I heard someone say my name. I turned around to a cheerful looking Rob. "Hi cutie" He said ever so sweetly. "I thought I'd find you here you must of got my text to meet me at the mall I thought you didn't because you didn't reply. My phone was in my hand bag and I turned my phone off to save power. "Oh yeah I got your text, umm have you still got your car?" "Yeah why do you want to go for a romantic little cruise" This was my chance to go to Stallings I know he would take me and I know he's parents wouldn't care if he did. "I know where we should go today" I said. "We should go to Stallings I heard they have a beach and you know your way around I haven't been there before and it will be awesome trip for us to ahh talk about things and stop and look at the sea and maybe other things" I knew it was wrong to bribe him into things I definitely wasn't going to do it but I have to see Phoenix even if it means lying to my best friend. "I would love to go my cars over there shall we get going.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was the longest hour and a half of my life. Being so close to Rob for a long period of a time was not healthy for me. Firstly he put his hand on my thigh and I pushed it off and he just laughed and held my hand, I didn't mind holding his hand. Secondly we stopped at a little resting place with an awesome view you could see the sea so we were nearly there, and he went to kiss me but I quickly said we better get going which stopped him from kissing me so on the rest of the way over to Stallings it was silence. He knows i still go out with Phoenix but he's trying to be the better man and get me which is clearly not good.

I knew as soon as we hit Stallings that we were there because of all the big cities and there was a sign, now my mission was to ditch Rob and go be with Phoenix but my other major problem was how the heck am i going to find him! We stopped at a restaurant I was pretty hungry I must say and there pancake looked pretty delicious. We walked in and there was only two people sitting there Rob went to the counter while I got us a seat behind the two people talking. When I walked past they stopped talking at just stared at me I sat in my chair awkwardly as there was just silence. I thought right now would be a good opportunity to ring my mum and tell her what's happening and properly tell her I'm staying with Rob tonight. I rang her and all I got was her answering machine. Rob still wasn't back and I was sitting there fiddling with my jacket when one of the girls in front of me was standing there just looking at me she had brown eye's long dark brown her and was wearing all black she was quite pretty. "Are you Taylor Rose" she asked me with a straight forwarded voice. "Ah yes but how doo" she cut me off "well stand up your coming with us" "No I'm not I'm not going with anybody if you don't tell me who you are and what you want" One of them went to grab me when Rob walked into the room and quickly walked over "What seems to be the problem here? A big bang went off and I see smoke and one of the girls fall down to the ground Rob grabbed me and covered me he was trying to pull me up and run when the other girl came up to us pushed Rob away like he was a feather and she went to grab me I started screaming help, cant the receptionist hear all the noise. Rob came running to us when there was another bang and he dropped on the floor I went to run towards him when the girl holding me pulled me back I kicked her but it had no effect it hurt me more. I was crying and screaming because Rob hadn't moved and his body was just lying there then that feeling came it rushed through my body and I looked at the girl then she started yelling in agony pain as like she was on fire. She let go of my arm and I ran over to Rob I was trying to shake him to wake him up but nothing I searched his body there was no blood. I was lying there crying "please don't leave me I cried out" then another bang went off the girl that was holding me was laying right behind me she must of crept up when I wasn't looking. I looked around and standing there was Phoenix and a group of people. A girl stepped in front of him said some words in another language and that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital looking room sitting next to me was Phoenix "what the hell! Where am I? Where's Rob? "You have to settle down, Rob is alright there's nothing wrong with him just a sore head and before I answer anything else what are you doing here in Stallings?" "I umm ahh came looking for you but ahh" he cut me off "Taylor you shouldn't have come it's not your time to know" I've said to much I have to go I'll see you soon so rest up and when people come in to talk to you please don't be rude there my friends" I thought he was going to kiss me the one kiss I've been yearning for, for nearly one week. When he left I tried to get up but my head felt like it had a million bricks in it so I just fell back down. I think I dozed off for like an hour and woke up to a very cheerful face. "Oh your awake, did you have a good sleep" she asked me "well before I give you anything it would be rude of me for not telling you my name my name is Shania Bi Rain and I'm going to be your new super best friend and I'm going to show you around the place" I was confused I didn't even know where I was and where the hell Rob or Phoenix are and how long I've been here "well to answer your questions First Rob is alright actually right now he's enjoying a nice Breakfast and Phoenix is off doing whatever he needs to do you have been here for exactly two days in the great institute of the Gifted and I think that was it, so did I answer all your questions? "Ahh yep but how did you know?" "Oh you really don't know a lot do you well you have a lot to learn, but before we get into that you better have something to eat and get all nice and clean for the high council.

My breakfast looked yum but I wasn't the hungry when I actually stood up I realised that I was wearing a long robe and I found my clothes sitting beside my bed. When I finally found where the shower was and got changed about two hours would of past I tried to find my phone but it wasn't anywhere to be seen. I've been here three days asleep that's absurd I have never slept that long in my life. I was bored just sitting in my room so I went out to have a look because honestly if I was to be in that hospital looking room with no window I was sure to die. I open a funny coloured door that led out into a hallway with just glass I could hear crashing I looked out the glass pane and to my amazement there was water I haven't seen the ocean in my entire life so this was a moment to soak up I didn't know exactly where I was but it was truly amazing I think I was standing there just gazing out at the ocean for ten minutes till this man wearing a hooded rob came up to me and just stared until he said "So you're the chosen one wonder what's so special about you" I just stared at him how could he be so rude. The sun caught a bit of his face to reveal a long scare he saw what I was looking at and moved his face away you have to follow me he said grumpy and walked off." He was walking very fast and made a big thump every step he took. Looking around I saw heaps of doors with numbers all these rooms where in the 300's I was wondering if people were in those rooms but it was very silent all you could hear was this man's loud footsteps and the echo off the ocean crashing up on the rocks. We turned a lot of corners until we reached a small hall way. The man opened a door that led into this huge foyer the decoration was fit for a king nearly about everything was really shiny and gold it's like we walked into a palace. The grumpy man told me to sit down and wait till I was called. After he left it wasn't long till they called my name and I walked into an even bigger room but this one slightly looked like a court room and sitting there were 2 women in silk robes and 3 men in robes similar to the grumpy mans but better material. Sitting facing the 5 people in their high chairs were a crowd of people in the back was phoenix talking to a girl then I realised it was Shania they seemed really close this made my heart miss a beat until all of the people sitting up front stood up and spoke. The oldest looking one said "we are the high council and you must be Taylor Rose" "yes" I replied wondering what the hell I was doing here and wising I kept that Robe on because I felt out of place. "We of the high council believe that you are the chosen one. Chosen years ago to slay the great cannot be named in a place of happiness and was created from the great Elizabeth" I cut them off "You must have the wrong person I am not the chosen one I am just an ordinary girl you must be mistaken "from what we have heard from spies around you, you drew the great symbol of the volti and that marks you are the chosen one" " oh that drawing that was just merely a misunderstanding I don't even know how I did it" "Vanessa or as she likes to be called now Vetera showed us the Painting that only drawing was lost in the fire when the great evil forged us into battle many have tried to paint it again but have failed as there was always something missing but you Taylor did not and that's why it marks you to be the chosen one. "So as tomorrow you will be staying here to learn more for as there is a great battle soon to be in the future and you are what we need to stop this." They all stood up and said I could be dismissed. I have never felt this confused in my life and how did they know Miss Vetera.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Phoenix and Shania met me at the door "so that went well" Shania said "yeah" I was too confused to talk I didn't know what to say. All the stories I read were true it may be possible that I'm dreaming I pinched myself and it hurt all this really must be real. There was an awkward silence till Shania nodded and walked away and Phoenix pulled me and we walked towards a closed door. He opened the door to a huge foyer with lounge a fire place and books. He was staring at me and the only thing I could say was "I missed you" I had thought of something to say to him when we will meet and it wasn't "I missed you." I went to kiss him but he turned his head away from me. I was heartbroken he has never done this to me before. We have to talk he said and it has to be quick we don't have much time. The line "we have to talk" isn't it some line of those teen flicks where the guy or girl says that and it's either were over and after that line it's the "it's not you it's me" line, and that's basically exactly what he said. He told me I couldn't see him or talk to him and he said it so coldly I cried I don't normally cry but he hurt me. The way he said it was cold and had no emotion behind it, it was like I was staring at a cold empty stone and not my phoenix. I came all this way to find him only to find out I'm the chosen one and to be dumped.

He walked out without saying goodbye he left me crying and all alone. It feels like my heart has been ripped apart and thrown upside down. I would have stayed in that room for the rest of my life if Shania didn't come in. "are you alright" she asked. I just lay on the ground huddled like a baby. "It's nearly dark time and you have to come with me and get ready in your room, seeing as me and you are going to roommates".

Shania actually seemed nice even know I wasn't talking at all. She was trying her upmost hardest to help me feel better. We were waking in the huge building when we stopped at an orange painted door I swear it was the ugliest orange in the world it almost made me laugh. "ok here's our room" I wish it was just my room I didn't want her to hear me cry and whine for phoenix I wanted to be all by myself and leave the world behind. In her room I pictured bright colours to be everywhere but she opened the door to an ordinary looking room, the walls were a crème grey with posters of rock bands and even that actor of twilight she had a laptop and two beds one with a pink bedspread and fluffy pillows. I was shocked most of the things on my side were my things, my shelf with all my books and tiny ornaments were there my mirror that hangs beside my bed my bed spread my two draws and my picture of my mum and dad and i when was young my dad has me on his shoulders and were happy. "How did you get all of this? Oh it was quiet simple we just went in and asked and your parents gave them. You are also only allowed to wear your own clothes on the weekend and at gathering I'll tell you more about it tonight but for now you have to wear this"

I wanted to know how in the hell my parents gave them and if she had a cure for the huge heartache I had. I stood in my mirror looking at the outfit it wasn't so bad I had a skirt that was black with a star in the right hand side corner with a simple white blouse and a gold black and red tie and a symbol of stars and a shield we could wear any shoes I wore my favourite black slip on shoes they were the most conformable shoes and they went with the outfit , I would have done something more with my hair but I just wasn't in the mood beside who was i going to look pretty for seeing as I don't have a boyfriend .

It felt like I was at my old school there's a huge cafeteria and by the looks of things every student was there. I walked in and it instantly went quiet everybody turned and looked at me I even herd some students whisper "she shouldn't even be here they really have the wrong person" I wanted to run to that person and yell yes; yes they do have the wrong person till I spotted Rob. Even after what me and him have been through I actually missed him and even know about 1000 people I don't know were staring at me I ran to him. He stood up and tried his best to run he was limping on his left foot and his arm was in a cast. I hugged him it was so good to feel his warm body holding onto mine after nearly seeing him die I had to hold on to this hug for a while it helped me a little bit and he put a smile on my face I didn't know I would have been able to smile but rob was alive that's all that mattered. Shania came over moments later it felt like we were hugging for ten minutes I didn't want to let go and neither did he. We sat down I was offered food but my stomach was queasy and if I ate I think I might have spewed food and Phoenix weren't on the top of my list today. "So I heard you're the chosen one "Rob said to me with his cheerful face "and I also herd you are now attending here and that the chosen one is a real big deal." " They have the wrong person Rob, after you finish eating me and you are going demand to go home because I am not the chosen one." "I was starting to like it here" Rob said "and by tomorrow I'm attending to"

"You're what"? "Yeah they said that because I know you well I should stay and help be one of your guardians, whatever that means. The second time in my life I was speechless the fact that I wanted to get out of here and Rob wanted to stay and be one of my guardian's was ridiculous. No one spoke after that, Rob was busy stuffing his face with food while I sat there thinking about my life. In one day my life has dramatically changed firstly I came to find my love only to find out I'm the chosen one, that I have to attend some special school, and that my best friend loves the idea and is 100% cool with it and that my boyfriend's gone cold hearted and dumps me without even saying a simple hi. Shania breaks the silence I forgot she was even sitting there so did Rob by the looks of things I think his just noticed her he stops eating and stares at her like a love struck puppy and I hate it why is it that she's ultra-cool with all the boys I love. "Seeing as you're not going to eat anything and that you're nearly finished we have to get going or were going to be late. Both of you need to go and get changed into your gathering clothes, Rob you know where your room is and Taylor I have your clothes ready you had nothing appropriate so you can wear mine" she looks at Rob he smiles he seems shy ok so let's go you guys don't want to be late and tell you all the details on our way there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I can't believe I let her pick my outfit actually I didn't let her she just did. I was trying not to look in my reflection when I went past windows and mirrors hanging on the wall. To a rating of 0 to 5 of how short and tight a silk black dress is and sluty mine would have been a straight 5 with no hesitation. The fabric clang to my body showing every curve and every bump I was basically exposing myself but not. The length of it was just above my knee. She gave me black high heels and a gold star necklace, my hair was hanging out it was actually straight at least one thing looks nice. I walked in every boy stared and some even said very dirty things. At least I found my way there Shania left me with a few instructions and my outfit she had to run off and do something so I was all by myself. I thought that this wouldn't get any worse until I seen Phoenix walk in but, not alone. Standing next to him was a very attractive girl she looked a bit older than me and her outfit would have been a 10 on the outfit scale. She had long blond hair and was also wearing a gold star; I wonder why everyone else isn't wearing one? She has the brightest blue eye's they stood out like the moon in the black of the night he was also wearing a nice black outfit it made his eye's shine out too made it even harder for me to bear because they were the best looking couple in here and to make it worse it wasn't me he was with. Was it only a couple of hours we haven't been together and his already dating? He stood there talking to her I wanted to spew he saw me staring and I quickly turned around to find Rob and Shania standing in front of me Rob was also staring at Phoenix giving him the meanest look I haven't told him about me and Phoenix and I'm not planning to any time soon because he would probably want to start a fight. When Rob looked at me he was taken back "you look, you look. "Amazing" Shania cut in my outfit does suit you. "You should get Shania to choice your outfit's more often" Rob said with a huge smile. Even his jokes wouldn't make me smile not while Phoenix is here with that girl. I just notice that the room was decorated with silk and that the room was lit by candles, shows how much I take notice.

Everybody was busy talking when the suddenly all stoped and turned to face a man. The man was standing on stage with a large black robe his hands were open wide I couldn't quite see his face it was hidden beneath his hood. The silence was long and before I knew it Shania was taking me to the stage where the man was standing I was clueless she didn't tell me I was going to stand on stage with this mysterious man. I was too worried about the man too notice that the girl that was with Phoenix was standing up there too and two more hooded people that's when they exposed there self's too show three gorgeous men was it me or was everyone here beautiful, Shania was standing below me and once again i was alone. "Hello my children" the main man said "Tonight is a joyful night as we have special new students and the 'Chosen one" let them feel welcome in this room of great purity and love" I couldn't help but notice that there was a mist about the room no one seemed to notice I looked around and staring at me was one of men. His eyes and hair were as black as night. I couldn't help too look away his face was amazing he was so beautiful it was like he was sculptured by an artist. I also couldn't help but notice that every other girl was staring at him. He was tall with a muscular build, I could have stayed there staring all night but I was interrupted by the man. "Drink this oh Chosen one, known by humans as Taylor and let this purify your soul and free you from any darkness" I wash the drink down with one swallow it was the most putrid drink you could taste I nearly spewed it up but I quickly stoped my self . Everyone else on stage seemed to find it ok but I could still taste it and it made me sick. He went to the men and the girl that walked in with phoenix one of the guy's names was Dane and the one who couldn't get out of my mind was Lohk, this name seems so familiar and the girl's name was Amy. The main guy's name was Professor Laughton. After he made us drink we had to go off stage and into a big room that was huge and decorated with black and gold silk the candles were somehow floating must be a mere illusion. The four of us on stage had to sit at different directions in the room and the only people that came in after us were Shania, Rob, Phoenix a couple of kids a little older than us that I didn't know. The girl that was at the scene at the restaurant that stood in front of Phoenix and said some words in different language was also standing in there she approached me bowed and told me her name was Mary. "It will be my privilege guarding you and making sure you are safe. "What?" I replied "you will find out very soon" she answered." Professor Laughton spoke "Tomorrow you four students will be starting the school of gifted and we have assisted guardians and trainers to help you these students standing before you are them. Taylor you are being assisted by Shania to help guide you through your learning, Mary to help be one of your Guardians. Her duty will be to be around but not visible to you, Rob will be another of your Guardians he is helpful to us as he knows how you think and act, but you two have a lot to train for and lastly after a lot of disagreement Phoenix is going to be your Combat teacher as Phoenix has been watching you at school and has been making sure you are safe and has told us he has been pretending to be your companion or as you say boyfriend for the sake of your safety" That last bit broke my heart even more why am I getting bad news after bad news I pinched myself but I wasn't dreaming this was all really Phoenix didn't love me he was faking all along. Phoenix was going to be Amy's Guardian apparently her dad's some big dude and she's been transferred here and she need's protection. I wish someone could just kill me and let me free of this misery actually whatever was in that drink was kicking in because I couldn't walk properly and I would have been crying by now with all this heartbreak.

When the gathering was finished i went back to my room with the help of Shania and Rob if it wasn't for them I would have been lost and not able to move. I heard Shania tell Rob that the drink must of really kicked in because it was to help people feel really happy and to feel a wonderful buzz and also for those who are sad to make them feel no pain and to feel a drunk buzz. Man I must be one sad person. I went to sleep thinking how much I miss my mum and dad and how I can't get Lohk out of my mind.


End file.
